Mort
Mort – postać z serii Madagaskar, po raz pierwszy pojawia się w filmie Madagaskar.Jest to lemur, który zrobi wszystko, żeby zadowolić Króla Juliana, czego w rezultacie może czasami być irytujący. Ma obsesję na punkcie jego stóp, czego władca nienawidzi i natychmiast go kopie, gdy się tylko do nich zbliży. Jednak w odcinku ,,Przyjaciel w pudełku" (Pingwiny z Madagaskaru) widać, że czasem mu brakuje tykania stóp przez niego, bo uwielbia go kopać. Jego rekord wynosi odległość między wybiegiem lemurów, a wybiegiem słonia (Burta). Opis postaci Mort jest słodki, nieporadny i naiwny. Nie jest zbyt inteligentny, dlatego momentami nie odczuwa bólu (niektóre odcinki). Gdy ktoś zaczyna zachowywać się wobec niego lekceważąco, najczęściej tego nie zauważa. Jest bardzo zadowolony, kiedy ktokolwiek się nim interesuje, toteż nie obchodzi go, czy "zainteresowanie" polega na rozpieszczaniu go, czy też na traktowaniu go jak rzeczy. Gdy czegoś potrzebuje, przestaje zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego. W większości sytuacji nie zdaje sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa i nie traci humoru. Uwielbia mango. Uważa, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, co umieją inni. Kiedy wbije sobie do głowy jakiś pomysł, nigdy nie słucha zdania pozostałych na ten temat – można powiedzieć, że zawsze dąży do celu po trupach. Boi się lwów. Niezmordowany wielbiciel króla Juliana (a właściwie jego stóp, na punkcie których ma obsesję). Robi wszystko, co tylko lemur mu rozkaże. Daje sobą pomiatać i kopać się przez Króla Juliana – uważa bowiem, że każdy kontakt ze stopą to przyjemne odczucie. Jedynie w odcinku Mega Mort, kiedy dzięki wynalazkowi Kowalskiego staje się większy i silniejszy, stawia się Julianowi, gdy ten odmawia poczęstowania go bananem. Nawet, kiedy ma żal do lemura, nieprzerwanie wielbi jego stopy. Mort uważa, że tylko król je posiada, więc twierdzi także, że sam ich nie ma. Czasem pomaga pingwinom. W odcinku Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej dołącza do oddziału pingwinów na pewien czas. Skipper mówi na niego "Smutne Oczy"(odc. Jestem szczurem) lub "Smutnooki". Postać – dzięki swojemu wyglądowi i sposobowi mówienia – zyskała sobie sympatię widzów na całym świecie już od swojego pierwszego pojawienia się w filmie Madagaskar. W odcinku Operacja: Podmianka został wypluty przez Rico. Uwielbia lody o smaku mango oraz Oku, fikcyjnego bohatera gry elektronicznej (pojawia się on w odcinku Przyjaciel w pudełku).'' Jego życiorys poznajemy bliżej w serialu Niech żyje Król Julian, gdzie to już w pierwszym odcinku pokochał stopy Juliana, jako iż one go uratowały. W ''Tatko Julian dowiadujemy się, że jest od Juliana o dwa lata starszy. Przez pewien czas mieszkał z Horstem, ale wyprowadził się, ponieważ ten nie akceptował nocnych przytulasek (odc. I spłynęła na nas wiedza). Potem mieszkał sam w swoim domku. Jakiś czas u niego mieszkała Masikura, jednak nie wyszło z jej pobytu nic dobrego. W odcinku Tatko Julian Mort zamalowuje swój ogon barwami białymi i czarnymi, przez co Julian uznaje Morta za swojego syna. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że Mort jest od niego o dwa lata starszy. W odcinku Frank, jesteś tam? To ja, Julian Mort kontroluje robota będącego odpowiednikiem Larry'ego – boga Wulkanu. Biografia Madagaskar Po raz pierwszy możemy go zobaczyć, gdy okrążają go Fossy i próbują go zjeść. Ale dzięki interwencji Alexa udaje się mu uciec. Potem Król Julian wysyła go, by sprawdził jakie zamiary mają Alex i jego przyjaciele. Nie zostaje przez nich skrzywdzony. Uczestniczył potem w lemurzym zebraniu we wraku samolotu. Następnie brał udział w imprezie, podczas której Alex ugryzł Marty'ego przez co został wygnany. Uczestniczył w imprezie pod koniec filmu. Madagaskar 2 Na początku filmu próbował razem z Julianem wsiąść do samolotu. Widząc to, Julian kazał go zatrzymać strażnikom, a sam zaczął pośpieszać innych pasażerów. Jednak Mortowi udało się polecieć samolotem, choć na zewnątrz samolotu. Jakiś czas później uszkodził jeden z silników samolotu, przez co ten zaczął spadać i wylądował w Kenii. Jednak lemur wpadł do Oceanu, po wyjściu z niego musiał uciekać przed rekinem, który go gonił. Kilka dni później dociera do wulkanu, gdzie znajdują się Król Julian i Maurice. Tam przez przypadek podążający za lemurem rekin wpada do lawy. Wkrótce cała trójką zobaczyła, że woda znów płynie. To spowodowało, że Julian uwierzył w sukces swojego planu. Madagaskar 3 Razem z Julianem i Mauricem wpływa hucznie do portu Monte Carlo. Następnie razem z pozostałymi bierze udział w wyciągnięciu pingwinów z kasyna. Przez resztę filmu pojawia się sporadycznie. Ciekawostki *Smaruje sobie ogon dżemem, przechowywanym na wypadek, gdyby zgłodniał (odc.'' Jestem szczurem). *Znał hasło do sejfu Kowalskiego: ''Doris (odc. Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota). *Według Jima jest słodszy od Szeregowego (odc.'' Memento Mort). *Myśli, że chmury są z waty cukrowej, tak samo, jak Julian (odc. ''Włochaty problem). *Robi się zazdrosny o króla, gdy ktoś inny, niż on sam, dotyka jego stóp (odc. Operacja: Zmień sąsiada, Prawa ręka i kilka innych). *W filmie Mort ma wąsy, większe oczy i bardziej puszysty ogon. *Według Kowalskiego, jego imię pochodzi od łacińskiego sformułowania Morte, czyli „martwy” (odc. W uścisku boa). *Julian często wykorzystuje go w charakterze dokumentu przetargowego w układach lemurów (np. raz, gdy grał z pingwinami w „Przejmij flagę”, zaproponował przeciwnikom Morta). *Król odnosił się przyjaźnie do podwładnego w dwóch odcinkach:'' Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia'' (był wtedy pod wpływem wynalazku Kowalskiego) oraz Zaćmiony (Skipper kazał mu być miłym dla kogoś, dla kogo jeszcze nigdy nie był). *Lemur wykorzystuje Morta do różnych zadań, np. kazał mu udawać lodową gałkę, żeby odwrócić uwagę pingwinów. *Mówi że zjada swojego sąsiada jeżeli to karaluch (odc. W uścisku boa). *W trakcie napisów końcowych filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Mort zjadł Juliana, a potem najprawdopodobniej go zwymiotował. *Bardzo lubi lody o smaku mango. *Skipper nazywa Morta Smutnookim (ang. Sad Eyes), albo zwierzęciem o smutnych oczach (odc. Przyjaciel w pudełku). *W uniwersum serialu ''Pingwiny z Madagaskaru'' Król Julian przyjmował jego poródZe względu na nieścisłości pomiędzy serialem PzM a filmami, NżKJ i krótkometrażówkami są one rozdzielone na osobne uniwersa. Jedną z tych nieścisłości jest odbieranie porodu Morta przez Juliana, co nie byłoby możliwe, gdyby ten pierwszy był starszy. *Mort korzysta z nocnika (odc. Chrupki w pudle). *Gdy wypiję kawę, staje się niezwykle inteligentny i mówi innym głosem (odc. Kawy filiżanka). *Jest starszy od Króla Juliana (odc. Tatko Julian). *Ma ok.35-50 lat. *Był kiedyś piratem i zaciekłym wrogiem Kajetana (Kapitanie mój kapitanie) Galeria edi-szemekkel-mort.png char_10938.jpg Madagascar_mort_hold_me.jpg MV5BMjI0NzY5MzgyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTAzOTQyNA@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg 329799.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5937.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9769.jpg Mort37.png Wszyscyrazem.png 1552027138723.png Przypisy Zobacz też en:Mort de:Mort Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 3 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Niech żyje król Julian Kategoria:Lemury Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Zakochany Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagwiazdka Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie